1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a message, and more particularly to, a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a message using a customized tag, which enables bi-directional control of devices by using a multimedia messaging service (MMS) and a short message service (SMS) that include a customized tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
As network convergence increases so does the demand for the capability of devices to interact between themselves. In particular, there is an increasing demand for providing a new service by which cellular phones can interact with other devices.
When the related art technology monitors or controls a device within a home network by using a cellular phone in a remote place, a data communication service provided in a cellular network has been used to communicate between the cellular phone and the device within the home network. Although a variety of additional services have been developed to communicate between the cellular phone and the device within the home network, these services need dedicated additional service programs and incur continuous data communication service charges.
Meanwhile, a multimedia messaging service (MMS) and a short message service (SMS), which are remote communication methods between devices, are not designed to bi-directionally control devices.